Stary's Emo drabbles
by StarlightSongAlchemist
Summary: For when she's having a rough day. Might have mild violence ..
1. Death

Stary threw her backpack down as she entered her room. It made a loud 'thud' against the floor. With a snivvel, she took two steps to climb into her bed, the bottom bunk missing. Soft sobs emitted from her pillow as she flopped face-down onto it. Her gold-tipped brown hair was skewed about her.

After a few minutes, a honey-haired boy poked his head in. Dusty silver eyed were full of worry. next to him, a silver-haired girl, slightly shorter than him appeared. She looked worried, too.

"Stary?" The boy walked up to the bed's edge. One puffy red-rimmed gold eye peirced the mess of bronzen-and gold hair.

"What?" She snivvled.

"What's wrong?" The boy's voice was sweet, caring, gentle.

"Everyone around me is dying!" Stary sobbed aloud. "First it was Shadow, then Rin, then Steeve, then Karl, and so many others, and, oh Alphonse!" Her tears overwhelmed her. Alphonse looked at the girl in the doorway, truly unsure of what to do.The girl entered, already writing in her hard-covered Silver notebook with a blue pen. Her violet gaze drifted up to Stary.

_People die, Stary. That's the way life flows. Only flows in one direction. I'm afraid the'res nothing we can do about it_. She wrote. Stary glanced over it breifly.

"And you would know all about it..."

"Me, too." Al replied. "All you can do is bear with it."

"Silence, Alphonse..." Stary sat up. "... Thank you..."

_Get your homework done, Candy must be waiting for you_.

"I'm sure. Envy and Edward must be waiting for you two." Stary smiled. Si turned red.

_...yeah... Envy..._

"Heh, come on, Si. Why don't yuo just tell him?" Stary teased.

_He'll NEVER understand..._

"Give it a shot, Si! Maybe he will!" Al smiled sweetly. "Who knows! He _does_ have a soft side for you."

_Oh please.._

"Seriously!" Stary grinned. "He does. Just try. One more time. For you both."

_... Alright, one more time._

Stary turned on her computer.

"Alright, Candy, let's go."

And she proceeded to spill her guts to her friend on the other side of the internet.


	2. School

Wanring, strong language

Just... GAH. School is too much stress and my teachers are TIGHTWADS

---------------------------------------

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Silence looked up from her book. It was fairly late at night.

"You hear that, Si?" Alphonse poked his head into the small room. Heavy footseps and the slaming of a door answered him. Silence closed her book with a sigh.

"Stary's in a bad mood again, come on, Si" Al let his shoulders slump as well.Silence got out of her chair and trailed the long blue jacket before her.

"Stary?" Al opened her door shyly. Stary's head was on her desk, and she was crying. The frantic dings of her friends on the computer, asking where she was, only getting moments of air and no responses filled the air around her speakers. Silence pushed past Alphonse and over to Stary, putting a hand on her shoulder.

_Stary, what's wrong?_ She wrote in her silver journal, sliding it into Stary's range of vision. Stary opened her tear-filled eyes to read it.

"It my fucking PE teacher!" She sobbed. "I try my hardest and she FAILS me!"

Alphonse wandered to her other side, rubbing her back.

"It's okay, Stary..."

"IT'S NOT OKAY!!" She wailed. "MY JEWELRY TEACHER DID THE SAME THING BECAUSE HE CAN'T GRADE A FUCKING ASSINGMENT ON TIME!!!"

Silence frowned.

_Well you can clear it all up on monday..._

"No! Dad's gonna ground me off the internet!!!"

"WHAT?! but... but Nii-san..." Al frowned. "I won't see Nii-san..."

_yeah and..._ Si began _ I... GAH, that's NOT RIGHT, you have A'S ELSEWHERE!_

"I have a D in English, that's what he's pissed about."

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Al looked shocked.

"My teacher's a tightwad!" Cried Stary. "It's because I'm not using that FUCKING format!"

"Oh..." Al said. "That... well, it's all in your best intest and besides, you can get that grade up in no time..."

"NO I CAN'T!!!" She slammed her head against her desk hard. It made a very solid 'thunk' Silence and Al cringed.

"Why not?"

"Dad wants a grade report and the teachers don't... don't give them out..."

_What about a note?_

"That was he says but... it's ... no, you can't get one easily... GAH!!!" She broke into sobs again. All that Si and Al could do was pat her back.

"You're still online, why don't you go talk to Candy and everyone?" Al suggested. "They sympathise with you..."

_It'll make you feel better... _ Si wrote.

"'kay..."

Stary pulled up the windows of her friends, and proceeded to RANT.


End file.
